


Nightly Devotion

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, Kidfic, M/M, Shonen Ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: It's a routine whenever Joey spends the night. Well, NOW it is, since Mokuba learned from the very first sleepover.The adventures of ten year olds Seto and Joey continue, as they move through the days claimed to each other witout fully understanding how that will feel in the future. All they know now is they can't be apart.





	Nightly Devotion

It was Friday night and sleepover night again. Seto had wanted Joey to spend every night every weekend but both Mr. Wheeler and Mokuba agreed that was a little much. Two hours and three hissy fits later a compromise was agreed on. Joey would spend every other Friday night at the Kaiba mansion and would be picked up Saturday right before lunch.

This was BARELY acceptable but infinitely better than no nights.

Mokuba made it a point these days to come home early from work to spend time with both the boys. He originally anticipated being able to relax, enjoy their time together, watch some movies, play some games... Maybe order pizza...

He learned from many mistakes that first time. Many... many... mistakes.

Thus it was time to enforce some ground rules.

 

Mokuba and ONLY Mokuba gets to choose the pizza toppings.

"I want some of yours!"

"No! This is mine. You got what you wanted. Eat yours."

"But yours looks better. I'll give you some of mine."

"I don't like pepperoni!"

"So? It's just like sausage, only flat!"

"No, it's not!"

 

Joey does not get to drink soda.

"Joey! Don't jump on the couch!"

"Joey, go to sleep. It's one o'clock in the morning."

"Joey.... where did the duck come from?"

"Joey! That's not a catapult!"

 

Popcorn is a food, not a projectile.

"TV stays off until all this is cleaned up. ALL of it, Seto. And it hits the trash and is no longer edible. Joey, the five minute rule does NOT apply."

 

No scary movies.

Mokuba sighed. "If you knew he was afraid clowns, why did you pick this movie?"

Seto grinned. Clutched in his arms was a shivery Joey. "No reason."

 

Baths cannot be taken together.

"No."

Seto crossed his arms and scowled.

 

Do not hide snacks in pillow cases.

"YOU'RE cleaning it, Seto."

"But I don't know how to work the washer!"

"Were those my chocolate cookies?"

 

When Mokuba had tucked the boys into bed that night, Joey had appeared a little stressed, but the little blonde didn't say anything about it so he didn't bring it up. There was currently a storm raging outside and that might have been the cause but it was hard to tell. And knowing Joey, he'd just deny it. Still, Mokuba lightly tried to coax his concerns out.

"All right there, kiddo. All comfy and warm?"

"Yeah."

"Anything need fixing?"

"No."

From the other twin bed in the room a raspy cry snaked out. "Saaaaaaggggiiiii."

"STOP IT, SET! That's not funny."

His only answer was a snicker.

"What's 'sagi?'"

"A dark clown," Joey pouted. "In that scary movie."

Seto giggled.

"Well," Mokuba said. "If Seto's going to try and scare you, I think you should have extra protection." Hopefully this would help calm him.

"No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Mokuba sighed and bid them both goodnight and headed to his room. He was ready for bed and would've started on this sleep thing he'd heard about but something told him to wait.

He pulled out a book and began to read.

Not but twenty minutes later and a few moments after a particularly loud clap of thunder, Joey burst into his room.

"CANISTAYHEREWITHYOU?!?!"

Ah. It WAS the storm.

Taking Mokuba's silence as hesitation, he babbled on. "Dad says adults have special powers that protect little guys from bad weather and I know you're not an adult yet but you're almost one and you're the most adult person I know who still likes kids and you're better than an adult anyway because you like games and you still do adult things-"

Mokuba raised his blanket and Joey stopped his tirade, wasting no time scrambling under the covers. He had just settled down when Seto entered the room, frowning.

"Joey!"

"Sorry, Set," the little bundle of blankets muttered.

Mokuba held up the other side of the blankets and the little Kaiba jumped in, moving around trying to settle in a place where he could still see Joey.

After all, he needed to see him while he punished him for leaving him for his brother. Once Mokuba put down his book and clicked off the bedside lamp, Seto did his worst.

"SAAAAGGGGGIIII."

"MOKUBA!!!"


End file.
